


Just do it

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys In Love, Don't Like Don't Read, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Secret Crush, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Daichi almost kisses Suga.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Haikyuu Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1856236
Comments: 8
Kudos: 123





	Just do it

**Author's Note:**

> My phone is about to die but this is stuck in my head and I had to try and write it. I'll just rewrite it later on to make it longer and fix mistakes x.x
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ❤️

_x_

"I think we should figure out another way to capitalize on our new trick tactic." Suga sighed, pointing down at the many pages of strategies laid out in front of him and Daichi.

"It works but having more than one person being able to do it would be better, right?"

"You can always try it," Daichi mused, "You're hiding a lot of your talents to give the first years the spotlight."

Suga gave a nervous laugh, "It's nothing like that," He shifted his weight, shoulder brushing Daichi's, "Look at this formation. One of the taller players can definitely execute it better."

Daichi's eyes followed Suga's index finger, the digit dragging across the paper pointedly. For a moment the images on it blurred and Daichi got distracted by a mark on Suga's hand; a single freckle just below the knuckle of his thumb. He never noticed it before, not that he should have but he found himself wondering if it was fairly new. His gaze moved from Suga's hand to his bare arm, scanning the pale skin for more of them. He couldn't see one from this angle and unconsciously leaned a slight bit forward.

Suga's face turned towards him and he looked up. The familiar freckle below Suga's left eye was hidden by wispy strands of silver hair. Daichi didn't notice how long Suga's hair had grown over the course of the summer; he usually cut his regularly to avoid it falling into his eyes, but Suga just styled his to the sides. It wasn't styled today. Daichi reached forward to push the long hair away from Suga's face, carefully tucking it behind Suga's ear. Long hair kind of made him look even prettier.

"Uhm, Daichi?"

Daichi blinked, their eyes meeting as he finally focused again. Their shoulders were pressed together tightly, Suga's heat seeping right through the sleeves and into Daichi. When did he get this close? He blinked again, his hand still cupping Suga's ear and his body leaning close enough that their noses could brush if he moved his head a few inches. Daichi flushed, yanking his hand away and pushing himself away to get some space between them like before.

"S-Sorry!"

Suga smiled, "It's okay, you probably haven't seen my hair this long before, huh?"

"No." Daichi shook his head.

"I thought about maybe growing it out like Asahi," Suga rubbed the back of his neck, "While we're on break, I'm trying to see if it's something I'd like."

_Why'd he have to look so adorable?_

"I like it." Daichi spoke too quickly.

"Hm?" Suga looked at him, surprised at the honesty. 

But then he laughed softly, smile reaching his eyes in a way that made Daichi's heart race.

"Thank you, Daichi."

Daichi cleared his throat with a nod, "Sorry, you were talking before I zoned out. What did you say about that left hand strategy?"

Suga looked at him a second longer before turning back to the papers. He shift his position again and felt the way Daichi tensed next to him when their thighs touched. He arranged the pages like before, taking a pen to point out their tactical flaws he was talking about.

"This is the biggest problem at the moment."

Surprisingly, they were able to come up with some new ideas and a training schedule for all the members, while still giving them some free time for themselves. It looked like it was going to be a great season after all.

"I'll give these to the team at practice tomorrow but I should drop a copy for coach before tomorrow." Suga gathered the papers and neatly placed them in a shoulder bag. 

"That sounds good, thank you. I'll lock up today, so you can go ahead."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yeah." Daichi threw him a thumbs up. 

"Alright then." 

He was going to go but his body didn't want to move. Suga paused at the door, watching Daichi getting his things and flipping the gym lights off. Daichi met him at the door again.

"Did you forget something?" He motioned inside, holding one of the doors with his free hand.

"Uh, no." Suga said.

"Then aren't you leaving?" Daichi frowned.

"Oh! I wanted to..." Suga trailed off, suddenly not knowing what to say.

"Is it about earlier? I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, I just got lost in thought and-"

"Were you going to kiss me?" Suga blurted.

"W-What?" Daichi tensed, his hands falling to his sides.

Suga flushed, "I mean, it looked like you were and it's totally fine if you were or not. I just wanted to know for some reason-"

He was rambling, quickly getting flustered in a way that was so unlike him. His hair fell over his red face as he shook his head and raised his hands in surrender. He was apologizing, clasping his hands in front of him like a child even though Daichi was the one who created the almost thick atmosphere. It made Daichi's chest hurt, just wanting to reach out to him.

"I wanted to."

" _Eh_!?" Suga looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I... I wanted to kiss you. At first I was looking at your freckles but then I kind of got carried away because you're so pretty." Daichi admitted with a sheepish grin.

"Don't say things like that!" Suga squeaked, waving his hands im front of his face.

He was probably as red as a tomato already with all that blood pounding in his ears. They stood quietly for several minutes, not knowing what to do or where to look. They have been close friends for a long time and the parents to their team but something like this had never come up before. Perhaps it was thought about privately but it never made its way out into the open. Was it something they wanted to get out after all? 

"Did you want me to do it?" Daichi asked.

Suga let out a shaking breath, letting his head rest back against the stone wall behind him.

"I wouldn't have stopped you." He murmured.

Daichi inhaled, dropping his sports bag next to his feet and stepping in front of Suga. He put his hands onto the wall on either side of Suga's head, heart hammering in his chest as the other looked at him startled. 

"Did you want me to?" He insisted. 

"Daichi, I..." He automatically put his hands on Daichi's chest, feeling his rushed breathing and the quick patter of his heart beneath his palm, "Yes."

Daichi shuddered, "Please let me kiss you now." 

Suga closed his eyes, tipping his head back and reached to wrap his arms around Daichi's neck. Daichi leaned down, his nose brushing against Suga's timidly. 

He could feel Suga's breath on his lips, "Kiss me." 

His mouth pressed against Suga's softly, barely even touching. Suga made a low noise in his throat, pressing closer to Daichi and tilting his chin up to get more. Daichi was stunned for a moment, thinking Suga was just playing coy this whole time with all his blushing in an attempt to get Daichi to make the first move. He chuckled against Suga's lips and moved one hand to cup the side of his face. 

His mouth opened and Daichi locked their lips tightly together, stealing the air right out of Suga's lungs. 

_He should've just done this earlier._

_x_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ~
> 
> Suggestions and requests are welcome ^^


End file.
